Heretofore apparatus for dispensing particulate material such as sesame seeds onto the upper surface of bakery products such as hamburger buns has been unduly complicated, difficult to maintain and inaccurate in dispensing controlled quantities of the particulate material. Such devices have generally comprised horizontally disposed screens or discs having openings formed therein adjacent the bottom of a hopper, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,386.
Difficulty has been encountered in dispensing fragile particulate material because of the grinding or milling which results from movement of members employed for dispensing metered quantities of the material. The milling or grinding of material being dispensed detracts from the appearance of the product.